Half Hearted Hero
by Dashed
Summary: Who knew being good was so hard? Kaname didn’t. But don’t worry Amane will be there to drag her back onto the path of righteousness willing or not. KanameMomomi


Disclaimer: Don't own Strawberry Panic but I do own the urge to violently kill all the weak annoying characters. Yes that means you Shizuma! And your granny cardigan!

Kaname was trying her best to be a good little girl. She kept away from plotting nefarious schemes and dropped out of the student council least she be tempted to meddle or manipulate the helpless student body. And helpless they were.

They were like fat sheep ready to be sheared. She could tell those vacant smiles anything as long as she did it with a smile and princely bow and they would believe her. They had to give money to help the poor Kenjo's get a speed boat? Okay! All girls aged 15 and over had to wear their blouses unbuttoned for the good of the school? Okay! The things those lower class mates would swallow just because it was Kenjo Kaname telling them with a soft smile and eloquent words.

But NO! she was being a good girl.

Which meant no speed boat for spring break and no unbuttoned blouses. The last time she got laid was right before the tennis match with Amane and her sudden epiphany. She sat on the bench sullenly her ankle sat on her knee and her face resting on her bent elbow. She looked at the girls playing volley ball and made herself _actually keep score_. She watched for the sportsmanship and playing techniques of the up and coming players. In the past she would have watched because none of the girls playing were below a C cup and they were splashing water on themselves to keep cool under the glaring sun that was making their tops almost see through. No, that was what she would have done in the past, now her and Amane sat and watched in silence occasionally commenting on how number seven made an excellent save when she dived for the ball when before she would have commented to Momomi that she got a good view of number sevens firm bum as she dove for some reason or another.

"I think number two has a promising future at this school," Amane pointed to the ugliest girl playing. She was a short red head with spots and seemed to encase her entire chest in plastic for all the moving it did. Kaname forced herself to push away those nasty thoughts and asses the girl on her own merits. Her sporting merits. "She seems to have a little trouble going down though."

Kaname almost got whiplash as she turned to stare at Amane but the other girls face was perfectly straight and serious. She didn't seem aware of how her words could be taken, which was a pity because that would have been the most interesting thing Kaname had heard her say in the long two months that they had been best friends after her conversion to the good side of the force.

She went back to staring at the match when one of the girls fell twisting her ankle and letting out the sexist girly scream. Right away Amane's princely instincts kicked in and she was at the girls side faster than Kaname could take off a bra. Which was practically the speed of light depending on her mood. She followed at a slower pace because while she was all for being good (yes! she was!) she still hadn't got the hang of helping people for nothing. Honestly if Amane charged for all the good acts she and Kaname had done in the past two months they would have already have bought a speed boat. Then again Amane might have also found a down and out sailor who needed a boat to get back on his feet and gave their hard earned speed boat him.

"Are you okay?" Amane had somehow managed to crouch over the girl in a way that made the sunlight catch her hair and bath her in a radiant princely fashion. Kaname having spent two months of 'sudden' and 'coincidental' posing was less than enamoured by Amane's aura. Though she did wonder how the girl managed to look like she cared all the time. This was like the fifth accident that had happened around her today.

She was starting to make up a theory about Amane and her Hero complex and how she was actually putting these girls in danger just so she could swoop in all prince like and rescue them when the girl number nine spoke in a sexy whisper filled with pain and sexiness "I hurt my ankle could you bring me to my dorm room?" what perhaps surprised them both was that sexy number nine was talking to Kaname who was standing above her rather disinterested instead of Amane who's forehead was wrinkled with concern.

"Kaname can you take Yumi to her dorm?" Amane looked up at her solemnly like she was entrusting a great task to her.

"Uh, yeah, sure" she bent down and with probably less fineness that Amane would have down lifted the girl into her arms. Sexy number nine wrapped her arms around her neck and cooed in pain blushing prettily. She started to walk back to the dorms thinking of another theory about how girls injured themselves so they could get a free lift because they were too lazy to walk.

Number nine's t-shirt was soaked. she was playing in the hot sun and soaked herself in a very erotic fashion mid way through the fourth and fifth point. Kaname had purposely not looked and only caught sight of the prink bra (against school rules!) because number nine had scored the fifth goal. No doubt because the opposite girl was blatantly looking where Kaname was studiously not. But now the wet t-shit was pressing against her chest and if she looked down she could just about make out a ni-

NO! Your a good girl now!

She jerked her eyes up and stopped herself from stumbling down the steps as sexy number nine hitched her breath in a sexy way and accidentally rubbed their chests together. She chanced looking down at the girl to find her blushing deeply. Kaname knew when she was trying to be seduced but she couldn't let the girl win because Amane had been quite firm about 'deflowering helpless damsels' especially when you where 'coming to their rescue.' And yes she actually spoke like that.

Kaname sat the girl gently on her bed and tried to move only to find that sexy number nine still had her arms wrapped around her neck. She made the mistake of making eye contact. Sexy number nine blushed like a pro and fluttered her eyelashes her eyes half closed pretending to be the innocent that Kaname suspected she hadn't been in a long time. Two and a half months she had been a good celibate girl. What was wrong with just leaning in and...

...the bra was against regulations anyway...

"Kaname!" Amane stood silhouetted in the doorway heroically, ready to save her from making an enjoyable mistake. She tore herself away from the vixen but couldn't help the regretful moan that escaped her. Two and a half months. "Lets go there's a cat is in danger at Maitor!"

And off the galloped onto the next world threatening disaster.

Well Amane galloped she just hung on to the back of the other girl trying to stay alive. She swore this horse hated her. When they arrived in Maitor they found the distressed pussy, the hard pole and the gathered crowed. Unfortunately it just sounded more interesting that way. the cat was stuck atop the flag pole which Amane scaled effortlessly managing to hang onto her dignity while the whole off Maitor stared longingly at her butt. The affect of the princely butt had lost all its charms to Kaname who had had her fill of staring after having to help/recover/make/buy the last few cats/puppies/teddy bears.

While Amane dealt with the bigger problem Kaname was pulled aside to tackle a smaller one. "Its in my bag the largest hairiest spider ever seen!" a red haired girl that she hazily remembered as the last Etoiles girlfriend shouted at her dragging her along to her book bag under a tree were a blue haired girl stood making sure the spider didn't escape.

She, like most girls, didn't like spiders. She squealed embarrassingly when she found one in the bathroom with her. Never mind that it was barley the size of her thumb nail and half way across the room. Most wouldn't have even seen it except girls who feared them and had an inbuilt radar to detect such things. She just kept screaming until Momomi burst in with her math text book looking for the murder. When she pointed to the spider terrified from on top on the toilet Momomi spent the next ten minutes laughing at her before she smushed the damn thing. She had thanked and silenced her by sexing her up all night. It was a good deal.

She took the bag gingerly and held it away from her. If this thing made a dive towards her she was using the red head girl as a shield before she screamed for Amane to come and save her. Respect be damned. When it came to spiders she wasn't that good a person. she flipped the bag upside down and leapt back. All three girls breathed a sigh of relief when nothing attacked them. Or they did until the red headed one opened her mouth again, really what was that girls name and why the hell had Shizuma wanted her?

"What if its between the books?" Red was clutching her arm fearfully and while she normally wouldn't mind a cute girl hanging onto her the red head was annoying her to no end. She couldn't believe she had to deal with spiders. Did she want to be a better person this much?

Resignedly she began flipping the books over with her toe still already to throw the red head out in front of her if something moved. Nothing did so she trudge along to go find Amane the girls breathy thanks ignored.

"If there's any way we can thank you," the blue haired girl said with a come to mama stare at her butt. She turned half way back and was seriously considering the offer but a well manicured hand decided on that moment to land on her shoulder and turn her away from temptation. Damn hand! Two and a half months!

"Lets go Kaname our work here is done!" Amane strides purposely towards her horse star something and she reluctantly follows. She looks regretfully over her shoulder at the blue haired girl that's leering at her bum as she walks away. She could tell that girl would be freaky in the sack. Amane pulls her up and onto the back of the horse and it rears casting a picture perfect pose of the tri-schools hero and side kick and they gallop of to the batcave or what ever name Amane picked out for her base of operations. Most would know it as the Spica stables.

Along the way Amane pause her mad dash to slow the horse to a walk beside some blonde girl. Hikari waves stupidly at Amane she really hated that blonde girl. There was just something about her that screamed 'perfect for assault.' They both climb down from the horse and Kaname swears the horse tried to kick her now that Amane was distracted.

"Hello Amane," Hikari blushes prettily and Amane smiles gently and takes her hand. To them this was probably third base: Conversation and touching! Kaname rolls her eyes and the brunette beside Hikari does the same. She sensed a personality in this girl and moved closer with something like relief. "We were just on our way to the library so I'm glad you came the books I wanted were to high for me to reach." Hikari bats her eye lids at Amane and if Kaname hadn't been around the two for a few months she might have thought this was a come on as the books on the high selves were at the back of the library and no one actually went there to read. These two however actually used the large sofa back there to study much to Kaname's disgust.

"We would be glad to escort and help you, right Kaname?" Amane offered gallantly leading the way without a backwards glance.

She fell in step besides the brunette "haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yeah," the brunette said not looking at her "I stopped you raping Hikari that time remember?"

"Really?" Kaname looked confused "I thought that was Amane, it was in the woods right?"

Brown haired girl looked at her "no in the dorms."

"Oh yeah _that _time!" Kaname smiled glad she remembered then looked sheepish at the stunned disgust on the other girls face "in fairness I never actually succeeded and I'm reformed now."

"Uh huh," brown haired girl did not look convinced.

"Honest," Kaname said nodding her head "I haven't done a bad thing in months," she said her tone almost regretful. She also hasn't done anything fun in months either.

They reached the library and just coming out of it was Momomi and some tall girl that looked quite butch. Amane paused as they pasted looking tortured and regretful that she couldn't save Momomi from her own wicked ways. Her very fun wicked ways. Kaname paused and stared at the butch walking beside her ex. She was tall blonde and looked like she could be on the wrestling team. She also looked like she had the intelligence of a rock and her face had that 'just been Momomi-ed' shine to it. she really missed that...

"Hello, Kaname," Momomi looked her over and she got goose bumps. She felt like the other girl was undressing her and licking her all over. _two and a half months! _her body screamed. "How's the path of righteousness?" Momomi said sweetly caressing her butches arm just to annoy her.

"Its cleansing thanks," She glared at Momomi instead of the small deft hand that was tracing patterns on the big butches arm. The big butch seemed to have no clue what was going on.

"Well any time you feel like getting dirty again you let me know," she twisted her sweet little mouth into an inviting smile.

"Yeah I could take you into the forest plenty of dirt there!" the butch rumbled finally becoming aware of its surroundings and also proving it did have the intelligence of a brick as well as the body of one.

"Nice choice," she sneered at the butch who looked confused. Momomi just shrugged and held up one big hand fully equipped with four sausage like fingers "I didn't choose this one for the conversation," and she strolled of big butches are around her shoulders. she could dimly hear the thick voice ask "choose what?" Her blood boiled.

"Kaname?" Amane asked placing her hand on her shoulder "are you alright?"

No she wasn't alright. She glared after the couple feeling as if she should run after them and tear one of butch's big arms off and beat her to death with it. She shrugged off Amane's hand and stalked into the library. she had home work.

This was actually the first time she had been in the library with the intent to study. She took a seat at one of the tables and looked lost. The brown haired girl sat across from her while Amane and Hikari went to get the books. She waited. And waited. And checked her watch. And waited.

"How many books do they need?" She growled. the brown haired girl shrugged and continued to read a manga.

She stalked past the tables into the library stacks. She ignored those looking at books and then ignored the couples towards the back of the stacks. She did have to stop once as she saw a pink haired girl twisted into an unbelievable shape while her girlfriend caressed her with-was that a teddy bear?!

She shook the disturbing image from her mind and ignored the girl to the left of her who was hanging onto the world history section while another girls head disappeared up her skirt. _two and a half months! _Her body screamed. She came to the back shelves of the library and became furious. standing there was Amane and Hikari kissing. Okay so they were kissing closed mouth and all their clothes were in place and compared to what she had seen on the way up here this was nothing. But the fact that it was Amane that was doing it was enough to piss her off entirely.

"I have been a good damn hero!" She raged at the kissing couple who broke apart look ashamed of their behaviour "I help the helpless and didn't get a speed boat and was actually nice to first years! While you have been giving me lecture after lecture about proper conduct around young ladies and I find you in the back stacks with one?!" She glared a finally time at Amane who looked like she was about to be sick.

"Kannie wait!" Hikari tried to grab her hand and that was the last straw.

"Kannie?! Kannie?!" She shouted angrily back handing the blonde girl. What was it about this whiny Barbie that made people want to beat the crap out of her?! She stormed away before Amane could kick her ass for improper conduct.

She strode purposely through the school kicking puppies and pushing first years into fountains and being a general bastard. She threw open a dorm room door and strode in. She kicked open the bathroom door to find Momomi in the bath and the big naked butch about to join her. She grabbed the butch by her big meaty arm and threw her out of the dorm room and locked the door. Screams erupted as the traumatised virgins, the very few that were left in the school, got an eyeful of naked butch. She marched back into the bathroom stripping as she went.

Momomi didn't even have the decency to look startled. She smiled invitingly at her and shifted to make room. Kaname sighed as she got into the water and sighed even more so as her front brushed Momomi's naked front. _two and a half months!_ Her body screamed at her. Momomi tenderly brushed the hair from her face.

"Told you you're a crap good guy," she chided softly.

"I should have listened," she laid her head down on Momomi's chest finally feeling as if she belongs.

The bitch was back.


End file.
